Lost part 5 (the end)
by Bao
Summary: happen right after part 4. Shelby and Juliette find there way.


Okay Guys, here's the last part. Really, too!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
(SHELBY AND JULIETTE)  
  
Both of them sat there with eyes full if tears as they watch the lake dances with light.  
  
Juliette- (first to speak after minutes of silent) Happy Birthday Shelby. (softly) We might not have a party,   
but at least we have each others  
  
Shelby- If that supposed to make me feel matter, it isn't. (paused) But thanks anyway.  
  
Juliette smile  
  
Juliette- your welcome  
  
Shelby- happy birthday.... to us.  
  
Watch silently at the lake and soon enough feel asleep, too.   
  
(BACK TO SCOTT AND THE OTHERS)  
  
Peter- (tired & irriated) Are.. you ... sure this is the way, Jeff?  
  
Jeff- yeah. Of course I know where we are. Don't be so judge-mental  
  
Scott- That was what you said last time when we almost drown trying to swim across   
the lake.  
  
As everyone argue, Auggie noticed that the lake was so bright at night  
  
Auggie- hey...hey looked!  
  
Peter- where?  
  
Auggie- at the lake. Why are there candles in the lake?  
  
All of them stared at the lake and then at each others  
  
Together- It's them  
  
then they all ran toward it.  
  
Scott- they're sleeping, let's wake them up.  
  
Peter- wait wait... hold on. (thinking) Come on let's go.  
  
Auggie- What! we just can't leave them out here in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Peter- Uncorrect. In the middle of the wood.  
  
Auggie- But...  
  
Scott- what happen if they can't find their way back.  
  
Peter- oh not to worry... they will. Come'n it's almost 6 imn the morning. I'm too tired to worry.  
  
Everyone turn around and headed straight. Scott glanced back and stared at Shelby.   
Went toward her and bend down. Took of his green jacket and place it on to Shelby.  
  
Auggie- (from a distant) Yo Scott  
  
Scott- Coming! (stilled looking down at Shelby)  
  
When Scott left, Juliette wake up at stared at Scott as he run and then looked looked at Shelby.   
She wasn't sad or mad. With that thought, she lay back down and close her eyes.  
  
  
(MORNING)  
  
Juliette- Shelby wake up.  
  
shelby- It's morning already?   
  
(Shelby stretched and felt Scott's jacket on her)  
  
Shelby- hey, how did this get here.  
  
Juliette- Don't looked at me. (paused) so are you ready to head back?  
  
Shelby- yeah, let's go.  
  
(WHEN THEY GOT BACK)  
  
Juliette- (enter the school) aww... finally!  
  
Shelby- Wow! It's so deserted in here.  
  
Juliette- where is everyone today.  
  
Shelby- I don't care, let's just go in the kitchen and eat! I'm starving!  
  
Juliette- yeah me too! (laugh as they headed toward the kitchne door)  
  
Shelby looked around  
  
Shelby- ok... what's going on?  
  
From every direction.....  
  
Everyone- SURPRISE!  
  
Juliette- (smiling and laughing) You planned this for us?  
  
Scott came over and Juliette handed Shelby to him. Shelby was wearing Scott's jacket as she   
lean against him with her sprained ankle.  
  
Peter- fool you didn't we  
  
Shelby- yeah (still in shock)  
  
Peter- ok... ready for one more surprise?  
  
Sophie- Peter, I think I have enough surprises for now.  
  
Scott- Yeah, I mean. Shelby and Juliette's birthday, what a surprise!  
  
Ezra- then they got lost and going out to find them. phew!  
  
Kat- That is pretty much alot of surprises I ever had at once before.  
  
Peter- well once more can't hurt anyone.   
  
Someone came in the kitchen door.  
  
Hannah- hi, sorry if I'm late. Traffic jam.  
  
Juliette- oh my gosh, I can't believe it (laughing histarically)  
  
Shelby- Hannah!  
  
Juliette ran and hug Hannah as Scott move across with Shelby.  
  
Hannah- It's so nice to see you gang again.  
  
As everyone talked to Hannah. Shelby is pulled aside by Scott.  
  
Scott- Why didn't you ever tell me  
  
Shelby- Tell you want?  
  
Scott- That it was your birthday  
  
shelby- I thought you knew  
  
Scott- so your 15  
  
Shelby- actually 16  
  
Sophie bring in the birthday cake.  
  
Daisy- why are there 18 candles?  
  
Sophie- we couldn't decided 16 or 17 so 18 was just right  
  
Daisy- ok (sarcastic)  
  
David- (yelled) aren't we going to see the birthday song  
  
Daisy- aren't we too old fot that song now?  
  
Peter- oh, be a sports Daisy.  
  
Everyone- happy birthday day........etc (you know how it goes...lol)  
  
Both blow out the candles at the same time.  
  
Peter- so did you make a wish   
  
Shelby- why? it already came true.  
  
Sophie- so... who wants a piece?  
  
Juliette- uh... did you guys make that yourself? (with a disgust looked on her face)  
  
Scott- yeah, it took alot of work.  
  
Juliette- it looks... (trying to find the word)  
  
Shelby- great!  
  
As everyone ran toward the cake, Scott pulled Shelby from a distant  
  
Scott- I haven't given you my present, yet.  
  
Shelby- I thought you did. I always love this jacket. (smile)   
  
Scott- (laugh) come here (pull Shelby closer and kiss her)  
  
After they release each other embrace  
  
Everyone- owwwwww........ (laughing  
  
Scott and Shelby blush  
  
THE END  
  
  
Well, that's the last part. hope you liked it. I couldn't think of anything else.   
Corny, I know. I wouldn't mind if I get zero reviews. I understand (weeping a tear)   
I'll be strong. (crying harder) Excuse me. I have to go (weeping)  



End file.
